Living beings
by Llu
Summary: There was something… They felt they were connected. It looked like they were getting together... again.


Pairing : Tyki x Allen

Rated : M (_diffuse_ yaoi)

Hi everyone !  
>This is my second fanfiction. My first ff was hard, it was pure action. This one is totally different.<br>I didn't work enough for this, I know. But I was craving to submit something - addicted.  
>So, I apologize: except for the first part of the text, I hadn't been rigorous enough.<p>

I'd like to explain myself :  
>1- I don't speak english. I'm sorry.<br>2- This is a kind of rewriting of a scene of the manga : when Tyki meet Allen, before he destroys his Innocence.  
>3- Ideas that underlie this fanfic : womanhood (even if it's yaoi) : cyclic, deep, sensibility, beyond the rational, pregnancy  time : the present as eternity, the time is relative, subjective time, rhythms, … And other things.

I hope you'll enjoy it.  
>Please, tell me what you think of this – I'm addicted.<p>

Note : the sentence between the * *, wich is repeated, comes from the anime, I don't own it.

* * *

><p><strong>Living beings<strong>

*"Don't worry. It doesn't hurt. My hand – no, my whole body - can go through anything. This is my power. But only things I decide I don't want to touch. So if I pulled out my hand, and decided I want to touch your heart…"*  
>He slowly pulled out his arm, and took Allen's heart in his hand, without touching it.<br>"… I could rip out your beating heart without cutting your body at all."  
>Bang.<br>Tyki's psychopath smile.

"How do you think it feels to have your heart ripped out while you're alive?"  
>Tyki-tick Mikk-tock – Tyki-tick Mikk-tock<br>The whole world was softened. He could only hear this implacable, this accurate clock. Tyki's clock.

Tyki-tick Mikk-tock  
>"Tell me. How do you think it feels to have your heart ripped out while you're alive?"<br>This was his death's countdown. He could feel each second. He could feel each second.  
>Tyki-tick Mikk-tock – Tyki-tick Mikk-tock<p>

"How do you think it feels to have your heart ripped out while you're alive ? Tell me."  
>TykiTICK-tick MikkTOCK-tock TICK TykiTOCK-tick TICK MikkTOCK-tock<br>His pulse was racing. His heart was pounding faster. His time was running faster. Under this clockwork tick-tock, another beat was rising, a mad one. It was his own biological clock, and it was beating faster and faster, louder and louder. It was desynchronizing itself. We could feel it, we could hear it.

"Howw… " His heart was pounding so hard. He was… living so hard. Actually, he's never been so alive. "… dooo…." Thousands of thoughts were passing through his mind, between the seconds, between the "tick" and the "tock". "…youuu…." His heart would be ripped out, and yet he was exhilarated. Rushes of adrenalin. His body was saving him on his own by rushing adrenalin in his system. It felt so good… "…thinnnk…." He felt so light... "….iiit…. " He was so fucking alive, he was invincible ! He could not die, he felt like he was … – "…feels ?" … God.

Tick.  
>The big clock hand had just finished its turn. And stopped. And the time stopped.<br>Distant bells were ringing. . .  
>He felt like he was God.<p>

Slowly, he raised his head and his big grey eyes to face the Noah. His white hair was dancing in the wind. His look was infinite.  
>Tyki Mikk lost his sharp smile, dismayed.<br>Distant bells were ringing. . . The boy's look was infinite. He couldn't get his eyes out of him. He was haughty. He was divine. He was beautiful.

Slowly, he get Allen's body closer to him, with his hand still plunged in his chest, and put him down on his knee, like a human doll.  
>"Shonen…"<br>He laid his gloved hand on his cheek. And smiled.  
>Allen raised his broken Innocence to push him back, but… finally… put it on Tiky's arm.<br>There was something…  
>They felt they were connected.<br>It looked like they were getting together... again.  
>They just felt they were connected.<p>

It was the same words: "Don't worry. It doesn't hurt…" he murmured. Well, no… It wasn't the same words.  
>And the same gesture. He moved his left hand inside Allen's thorax. Well… It wasn't the same gesture. He moved it slowly, in the boy's thick warmth, moving around his beating heart, around his moving lungs. He didn't materialize his hand, but he could feel the fluids and the flesh, could feel the life. He could feel everything.<p>

Allen could feel the hand move inside of him. It wasn't material, and yet he could feel a strange sensation. Something warm. A presence in his chest, that he could feel moving around his ribcage. A surnatural instant. Something was moving inside of him, alive, something warm. He opened his lips, he lowered his head… Just concentrating on these weird sensations. He could feel his heart pumping, he could feel his blood racing in his veins of his whole body, and his lungs filling and emptying, and the air coming inside of him, coming outside of him, and this warm weird presence caressing his abdomen from the inside. A circular motion.  
>Silence. Muffled screams of the bodies in the silence, outside.<br>He put his broken Innoncence-arm on Tyki's shoulder, and leaned his head against him, in the crock of his neck. The hand that was lying on his cheek moved on his back, and then inside his back.  
>Silence. They just felt they were connected.<br>This same hand slowly went down along his spinal column, down to his lumbar vertebra, then just laid, here, down his back, inside of him ; warm and protective hand.  
>Silence. Soft muffled moans, sweet wet noises of lips meeting, outside.<p>

"Don't worry. It doesn't hurt. My hand – no, my whole body - can go through anything."  
>He gently laid Allen down, laid his broken body on the ground. And then he straddled him, and then leaned, riding him, kissing him, his hands holding his cheeks, Allen's hand on his cheeks.<br>All, in the silence, outside. Muffled moans in their mouths.

"Shonen…"  
>He laid his gloved hand on his cheek. And smiled.<br>and then leaned, riding him, kissing him, his hands holding his cheeks, Allen's hand on his cheeks.  
>All, out of time.<br>It looked like they were getting together... again.

"Don't worry. It doesn't hurt. My hand – no, my whole body - can go through anything…"  
>Tyki-tock Tiki's heart ; Tick-tock / Allen's clock  
>He kind of dived in him, plunged his body into his, his whole body except his head- still kissing him roughly. Half touching him, half containing him, Allen was becoming intoxicated with Tyki's scent, Tyki's warmth, Tyki's life around him, and inside of him. Above him, and inside of him.<br>He was a part of him. They were one, a monstrous being. They were one, as if he was bearing his own lover: monstrous, a monstrous being.  
>All was wrong all was wrong all was irrational and…<br>deep.  
>And deep.<br>Tiky was like a wave, Tiky was flowing back and forth, outside and inside of him. Filling him, emptying him.

Silence.  
>In the night – far from the cold night;<br>In eternity - far from chronometric time;  
>All in all – far from the loneliness;<p>

Silence.  
>Muffled moans and soft wet noises,<br>A sweet motion, a life,  
>Muted screams of human beings.<p>

It looked like they were getting together... again. 


End file.
